earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotianese
If this isn't what you're looking for then look at the Nova Scotia disambiguation page here Overview Scotianese are a newer group of people that branched off from the Avalonese on 12/7/2019. They live in the towns of the nation of Nova Scotia. Their language is a completely renewed language and doesn't derive at all from the modern Avalonese language. The government is expected to use this language most of the time. The Scotianese die off on 12/23/2019 and branch off into the Acadians History Ancient Avalonese Since the Scotianese people were not a thing yet, the ancient Scotianese people were recognized as Avalonese. Ancient Avalonese was the language of the Avalonese settlers before and slightly after arriving on Newfoundland Island, nobody speaks it as a first language today but it is used in religious affairs and gatherings based on the nation's religion Pissism and many Peests have to learn it as a second language in order to read out sermons correctly, it is also one of the first requirements for becoming the Poop. Many ancient relics are engraved with Ancient Avalonese such as the Pee Pee monument. An example of Ancient Avalonese thus follows: Ancient Avalonese: "'የእንግሊዝኛ ቋንቋ መጥፎ ነው እና ህዝቡ በጣም ሰነፍ ከመሆኑ በፊት ከአቫሎን መዝገበ ቃላት ቋንቋ መሰደድ አለበት።'"'' English: ''"English is very stinky and deserves to be exiled from the Avalonese lexicon before the commonfolk get too lazy" Anglicized Avalonese One time the Avalonese government tried to impose Avalonese upon the english-speaking majority in order to unify avalon in language and to make Avalonese more than just a "you speak it you're my daddy" language, this was tried did not work as the English-speaking majority had a connection with their first language and dared not to learn a language with both a thorn and Cyrillic letters in it, this did however have the unintended consequence of the invention of Anglicized Avalonese, a subtype of Avalonese more intertwined with english than other languages, it is a registered minority language as only 15-25% of the population speaks it and is used in foreign situations such as with English-Speaking countries. An example of Anglicized Avalonese thus follows: Anglicized Avalonese: "Englic irs velri ctinaki ent decarfecei ta bli exofeted fram de Avaloonecei lekcikoin betor ta komoonkolkei blet bor laytei" English: "English is very stinky and deserves to be exiled from the Avalonese lexicon before the commonfolk get too lazy" The Scotianese Branch Off On 12/7/2019, the government of Avalon declared that Nova Scotia's people are Scotianese and not Avalonese. The Scotianese had to modify their language so they can officially separate from the Avalonese. The Scotianese people didn't majorly change the language. The original version of the new language is a slightly modified and more anglicized version of Ancient Avalonese. An example of Original Scotianese (not used anymore) thus follow: Original Scotianese: "Klawdō dhworis awti mṛijai" English: "Close the door or die" New Scotianese The Scotianese decided the new language wasn't doing it for them so they completely renewed their language again with an entire new alphabet. It doesn't resemble any forms of Avalonese at all. An example of New Scotianese thus follow: New Scotianese: "Θε Σκοτιονεσε κρεατεδ α νεω λανγυαγε βεκαυσε θευ διδ νοτ λικε θε αυαλονεσε λανγυαγε ανυμορε" English: "The Skotionese kreated a neō language bekause theu did not like the aualonese language anumore" The Scotianese Die Off The Scotianese officially die off on 12/23/2019. The Acadians branched off from the Scotianese and eventually took over and reformed the government of Nova Scotia. Category:Groups Category:Languages Category:Ethnicity